justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 009
Summary * The Justice League are adrift in a weird world that Ambush Bug has completely rewritten. Hey, if it's good enough for Geoff Johns it's good enough for me. Next part of my reboot - I'm re-imagining Green Lantern as a Puerto Rican college student who is colourblind! * The Phantom Stranger drops off Zachary Zatara from the real timeline to give our heroes some magical aid as they try, with a few hours of time travel, to stop Ambush Bug from gaining cosmic powers. * The scene of Cerebrus Rex's experiment is staked out ** In a warehouse full of dolls, Ambush Bug assembles the Plaid Lantern Corp * Ambush Bug calls for help and both Wondering Woman and Animal Bug turn up to fight the strange new heroes. ** Kiri tries to disguise the group as Ambush Bug ** Animal Woman and Animal Bug match each other hold for hold ** Ambush Bug catapults Cheeks the Toy Wonder at Kiri... who pretends to fight it just to distract Ambush Bug. ** Wondering Woman is easily distracted by metaphysical questions and is kept occupied when Steel Shiva downloads some philosophy textbooks to her phone. I think Steel Shiva really needs to lighten up. He was grappling Wondering Woman with six hands! * Ambush Bug starts to question the language and events around him and goes to complain to his writers. I refuse to be written off-character. This ain't The Man Of Steel, people! * The Justice League have to travel to DC Comics headquarters and talk Ambush Bug out of his rant. I told Grant Morrison the secret of the multiverse. He said something that sounded like "law mag" * Ambush Bug jumps out of his universe and into Earth 33, where he finds he is fictional and two dimensional. * He rejoins the adventure at scene four to try and regain his composure: a scene the occupants of Earth 33 have to negotiate to access. I expected the pale red-haired one to show some leg, but he was being a total prude. * The Justice League finally convince Ambush Bug to play ball and he agrees to restore the timeline. ** At Cerebrus Rex's spaceship, the Justice League arrive before the Ambush Bug Squad and replace the time crystal with Cheek the Toy Wonder *** Ambush Bug has to bash open a hatch to do so and, rummaging through his pockets, finds a copy of the DC Adventures Heroes Handbook to use as leverage. That's the power of reading, kids! ** The battle happens and the earlier Ambush Bug, as he is scheduled to do, goes to the time travel machinery.... which bombards Cheeks and not Ambush Bug with cosmic power. ** Things pop out of existence as the timeline corrects itself * Ambush Bug joins the heroes at their barbecue/soccer match Notes * First appearance of the Ambush Bug Squad, heroes of the altered timeline, including: Wondering Woman, Animal Bug, Kid Flasher, Beryllium Bug, Machibuse Bagu and Magic Bug. ** Alterations to the timeline include Ambush Bug filling Kal-El's rocket with animal sidekicks, Richard Nixon going drinking with Ambush Bug immediately after resigning as president, Joey never getting cancelled and Osama Bin Laden being beaten to death with a turkey club sandwich. Hey, I didn't realise he was allergic, OK? * First appearance of Earth 33. It'll never catch on. * First appearance of the Plaid Lantern Corp. But hopefully not the last, fanboy! Please ask for an Ambush Bug sequel! You gotta admit, it's better than another Traveler campaign.